


Changes / Changes (The In Hell, Howard's Howling Mash Up)

by ficbypen



Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbypen/pseuds/ficbypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NaNoWriMo EXCERPTS] After Blaine Anderson's mother dies, he goes to live with his father, who he has never met, and who is Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Teaser] What Is And What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr's Blaine Anderson-Stark Sandbox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5015) by chambergambit. 



> ETA: Awesome banner made by **[nethdugan](nethdugan.tumblr.com)**
> 
> AAH! I have finished! *Confettis* I won't have the full fic beta'd and ready until January or February. In the meantime, here's a "teaser"/"sizzler" of what's to come.
> 
> Please, please note: NOTHING in here is set in stone. Everything could change. Moreover, most of these scenes have been stripped down from 1k or 2k long. Lots of stuff is out of context (muahaha); and like any good teaser/trailer, it's set to music.
> 
> I uploaded the audio -- [Led Zeppelin's What Is And What Should Neve Be](http://ficbypen.tumblr.com/post/13582626151/led-zeppelin-what-is-and-what-should-never-be) \-- on my tumblr if you don't know the song.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me out, cheered me on and kicked my ass into gear during the last month. You're rockstars. And without further ado...

Blaine Anderson rounds the corner into his kitchen. He shouts, “I got the part.”

His mother, Maria, glances up from her Vogue. Her eyes twinkle at her son. She cocks her head. “Officer Krupke?”

“ _Tony_.”

Maria jumps from her chair and shrieks. She crosses the kitchen two strides to hug Blaine. She says, “This calls for a celebration.”

Blaine smiles. “I’ll put in _Anchors Aweigh_.”

“I’ll order Chinese.” Maria kisses Blaine on the cheek. “I’m so, so proud of you.”

The doorbell rings.

*

Blaine awakes in a dark, windowless room with concrete floor and sheet rock walls. Fear and anguish paralyze him. He searches the dark. “Mom?”

The voice is weak: “Blaine?” Maria rests on the floor, bloody and bruised, arms handcuffed behind her back. She only keeps her eyes open for a second. Blaine inches toward her. Tear pour down his cheeks.

Outside gunfire erupts. Blaine scrambles to hold onto Maria. Someone kicks down the door. Light pours in. Blaine readjusts his eyes to see Iron Man strut in. Mouth agape, Blaine watches Iron Man kneel beside Maria. Iron Man flips open his visor to reveal Tony Stark. He wraps his mechanic hand around Maria’s. She opens her eyes.

Maria turns to Blaine. She puts her hand on his cheek. “Courage, baby. Courage.”

Her hand falls limp.

He sobs. “Mom?”

Blaine feels a hand on his shoulder.

*

_And if I say to you tomorrow  
Take my hand, child, come with me_

Blaine, dead in the eyes, sits at the oversized conference table between Burt and Kurt Hummel. He holds Kurt’s hand. Tony Stark and his lawyer sit across from him. Blaine says, “You bought Mom off for eleven point eight million dollars?”

“It was 1994.” Tony shrugs. “If it makes you feel better you’d be worth at least thirty million in this market.”

The lawyer clears his throat. “Blaine, with your mother’s passing custody reverts back to your biological father: Mr. Stark.”

Kurt leans forward. He says, “What does that mean?”

Burt reaches over to Kurt and flashes him a ‘hush now’ look.

Tony fiddles with his drink. He glances at Blaine. “Ever been to Malibu?”

*

_It's to a castle I will take you  
Where what's to be, they say will be_

The wealth of Tony Stark’s Malibu Mansion overwhelms Blaine. He inches toward the glass vista; it’s ocean as far as he can see. A British voice, from out of nowhere, says, “Welcome home, young Mr. Stark.”

*

Blaine looks around the empty Mansion. “J.A.R.V.I.S., where is everyone?”

“Your father is in the workshop and Captain Rogers is in the gym.”

Blaine says, “Can I go down to the workshop?”

“I’m sorry,” J.A.R.V.I.S. says, “you don’t have access.”

*

“You’re Blaine!”

Blaine looks up from the piano and narrows his eyes.

A skinny teenager with thick glasses and scruffy hair exits from Tony’s garage. “I’m Peter,” he says, “Peter Parker. Your Dad’s new fellow – I think that’s what they call it. He gave a research fellowship after I wrote him and told him there was an error in one of his papers. Can you believe he actually showed up at my house with my letter demanding to know how I figure that out? Then he stayed and had some of my aunt’s pie and we talked about _science_ until midnight. Coolest night of my life! Your Dad’s my idol. He’s awesome. It must be so mind-bogglingly awesome to have him as your Dad. I’m so jealous.”

Blaine taps his fingers on the piano keys. He fakes a smile. “Yeah, it must be.”

*

_If you wake up with the sunrise  
And all your dreams are still as new_

“What do you want from me, kid?” Tony asks Blaine as he swirls his scotch. “I’m your sperm donor, not your father.”

“Tony,” growls Steve, who sits across from Tony at the dinner table.

Blaine lets his shoulders sink. He closes his eyes, fights back tears. “I don’t know. I want you to try.”

*

_And happiness is what you need so bad  
Boy, the answer lies with you_

Blaine cannot see out into the audience. The spotlight shines on the baby grand. Blaine crosses the stage. He slides on the bench and pauses for a deep breath before he begins to play.

*

_Catch the wind_

Blaine swings a hammer at a hard drive in Tony's garage.

*

_See us spin_

Santana, Mercedes, The Troubletones dance on stage wearing classic U.S.O.-esque get ups.

*

_Sail away_

Steve Rogers drives his Harley on the Pacific Coast Highway; Blaine rides on the back.

*

_Leave today_

Tony leans on the front of his desk. He slides a thick manila envelope toward Kurt, who sits in chair. Kurt eyes the envelope with caution and with intrigue.

*

_Way up high in the sky_

Blaine eyes Johnny Storm from across the room.

*

_But the wind won’t blow_

Tony Stark opens the door to discover Santana on his doormat in a raincoat.

*

_You really shouldn't go_

Tony Stark and Maria Anderson, in the kitchen, make out like newlyweds.

*

_It only goes to show_

At the Malibu Mansion, Blaine, Pepper and Steve practice a dance spin.

*

_That you will be mine_

Kurt sleeps in Blaine's bed. Blaine rests on his elbows and gazes at him.

*

_By taking our time_

A mysterious man with jet-black hair, well-dressed in a suit with green scarf, holds out a shinny, crimson apple to Blaine. He says, "Hungry?"

Tony leads Blaine into his Malibu garage. A hot pink 458 Italia Ferrari sits parked next to the Audi. Tony says, "Got you something."

Blaine's mouth drops. "I wasn't serious. You know that, right? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. C'mon. Get in. Let's take it for a spin."


	2. [Prologue] Something's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets the part of 'Tony' and celebrates with Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I can't stop fiddling with this anymore. I just have to start posting it! This is shorter than I wanted... but it is the Prologue. Thanks for all the support! I hope it will be worth the wait.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon / little boy blue and the man in the moon / when you comin', home -_

C'mon. C'mon.

_Proud of my Daddy's name / although his kind of music / and mine ain't exactly the -_

Stupid frickin' Western Ohio radio stations: Blaine hates them. He can't believe he left his iPhone jack in Kurt's car. Now he must fiddle with the radio rather than driving down the road blasting his 'Fall Car Remix' playlist.

C'mon, he just needs a -

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy / you know I really got a thing for American guys_

Yahtzee.

Blaine turns the dial and blasts the speakers. Wearing a foolish grin, he sings: _“Yes I did / Yes I did! Somebody please tell him who the eff I is!? / I am Blaine Anderson / I mack the dudes up, back the coupes up and chuck the deuce up!”_

This one singular sensation cursing through his body, Blaine thinks, must be pure, unadulterated joy. He feels amazing. Even better than when he scored his first solo with the Warblers.

Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Artie cast him as Tony in _West Side Story_.

Blaine pulls his old Focus into the driveway. He kills the engine, grabs his keys, coat, and backpack, slams the door and bolts up the walkway to the front door.

“MOM!” Blaine hollers as he opens the door. He drops his backpack in the foyer before darting through in living room into the kitchen. “Mom!”

Maria Anderson glances up from her fashion magazine. Even pushing forty-five, she still looks as gorgeous as a movie star, like the Filipino Julia Roberts. Least that's what Blaine thinks (and he dares anyone to say otherwise).

Blaine announces: “I got the part.”

“Officer Krupke?” She cocks her head. Her eyes twinkle at his son.

“Tony.”

Ms. Anderson jumps from her chair and screams. “Oh My God!” In two strides, she crosses the room and smothers Blaine with her awesome hug.

“I had an inkling when they asked me to read. But I'm a junior. And I just transferred. I swore they'd give to it to Kurt because he has seniority, and he's amazing, and I would've been okay with that, because he's -”

“Amazing,” Ms. Anderson finishes. “Yes. I know. You're more amazing. You deserve this.” Blaine averts his eyes. She pulls his chin so he looks at her. “It's true. You're going to be the perfect Tony.”

“You have to say that.”

“Tomorrow when you get to school, first thing, I want you to buy my tickets.” She says, “Center stage, front row.”

Blaine questions how he gets so damn lucky to have her as Mom. So amazing and supportive: like Wonder Woman only more wonderful.

Blaine knows she had bigger dreams than to work as an office temp by day and a dancer teacher by night in Western Ohio. For several years, before she got pregnant with him, she lived in New York City, tried to make her way. Turned out raising a baby - alone - in the big city was too much (too expensive); she moved back home.

Blaine never forgets. He never wants her to feel as if he wasted her dreams and life because she chose to raise him. He wants to do her proud.

“I will,” Blaine says.

Ms. Anderson pulls away. She walks over to her handbag on the table and pulls out her cell phone. “This calls for a celebration.”

Blaine beams. “I'll go set up the _Anchor's Aweigh_.”

Waving him off, Ms. Anderson orders dinner: pork lo mein, General Tso's chicken, won ton soup and lots and lots of egg and spring rolls.

Blaine doubts there is anything better than eating Chinese take-out and watching Gene Kelley movies with Mom. (Okay, Blaine concedes, there are probably tons of things better than that. Right now, Blaine just cannot think of a single one).

When Blaine turns on the television, Anderson Cooper appears on the screen. Blaine readies the output switch from 'cable' to 'HDMI 1' when the news clip catches his eye.

Blaine sits on the coffee table. He turns up the volume. He can't take his eyes off:

_Tony Stark, who still sports his Iron Man suit, though he's removed the helmet. A reporter - a young, pretty black woman - shoves a microphone in Stark's face. It barely reaches Tony's arc reactor._

_”I prefer front man to leader. Leader means I actually have some responsibility -”_

_”Tony!”_

_The reporter whips her head when she hears that voice. Even Blaine, who just watches from home, sits up a little straighter. Captain America walks into the screen. He shoots a frightening glare at Tony, who grins at him like he doesn't give a fuck._

_Captain America turns to the reporter. ”The Avengers have no further comment at this time regarding the break-ins. We have it under control. In the meantime,” Captain America says. He pulls at Tony's arm. “Some property damage occurred while pressuring the perps. We need to assist with the clean up.”_

_“Don't we have people for that?”_

_“No.” Captain America says, “We created the mess. We clean it up.”_

_“Yeah, I'm certain I have people for that.”_

_Captain American looks at the camera and the reporter. “Good night, Ma'am.” He pulls Tony away from the scene. Blaine can hear him whisper, “I will not fight you on national television, Tony.”_

“Take out will be here in thirty-minutes.” Mom enters from the kitchen. She plops on the couch. “Hey, I thought we were watching a movie?”

Blaine hops up. He grabs the disc's case from the shelf. “We are. The hot superheroes distracted me.”

Mom hums. “Hmm. That Cap sure is dreamy.”

“I meant Iron Man.”

In an instant, the sparkle in his mother's eyes fades. “No, he's not.” 

Blaine turns when he hears the icy tone in her voice. So weird, Blaine thinks. “Oh, c'mon Mom! You're telling me you wouldn't -” Blaine gestures with his hands. Rudely. As cool as Mom is, and as comfortable as he feels talking with her about anything, he still cannot bring himself to say 'sex' in front of her. “If you had the chance.”

“No.”

“You're such a liar.”

“Watch your tongue.”

Blaine chuckles. "Mom!"

“The man's old enough to be your father. Bleach those thoughts from your brain.”

“You have those thoughts about Ian McKellen.”

“Ian McKellen isn't your father.”

What is this all about? What does it have to do with his father? Honestly, Blaine never thinks about him. He has Mom.

“Neither is Tony Stark!”

Blaine first realized he doesn't have a “Dad” in kindergarten. It happened during a 'draw your family portrait' exercise. The girls sitting next to him wanted to know where his “Daddy” was. When Blaine asked Mom after school that day, she replied: “You don't need a Dad. You have me.”

It's true. He has her. They never go without. She always puts him first. She is his best friend. And when… he had to deal with the bullying and 'coming out' she was - is - his biggest supporter.

Ms. Anderson pauses before shaking her head and smiling. She waves her hand. “I know, I know, you're just my baby.”

Blaine flops back on the couch. The credits on the film roll. He says, “It's nothing. Tony just seems like the coolest guy on the planet.”

Blaine wishes he could be that cool, that suave, that flip, that nonchalant and bad ass. He tries to emulate that energy every day of his life. Blaine's just a big faker.

He remembers back to the Sadie Hawkins' dance. It was about the same time that Tony Stark came back from Afghanistan and announced to the world "I Am Iron Man". Blaine draws a lot of inspiration from the guy. He can beat back against the people who hurt him, act like he doesn't get a care in the world, act like he's invincible. 

Blaine says, “He's confident and that's sexy.”

Mom says, “Let's not talk about Tony Stark anymore -“

The doorbell rings. Ms. Anderson stands. “I'll get it.”


End file.
